Mahou Ookami
by chisachiu
Summary: En Mahora vive un joven profesor llamado Echizen Byakuya,el cual tiene misteriosos poderes lo que hará que todo a su alrededor se vea influenciado,incluyendo principalmente a tres de sus alumnas.Un fanfic en que se juntan varios animes.
1. Chapter 1

**I. Introducción: Parte 1**

_"El ser humano, el ser más repugnante que ha aparecido en este planeta, su creación fue para un buen fin, pero se dieron aires de grandeza y creyeron que podían hacer y deshacer todo lo que hay en la Tierra y creerse los amos y señores de este mundo, en el cual no están solos, pero sus acciones dan a parecer lo contrario. Por esta y otras razones que daré más adelante, es que literalmente odio a los humanos y sé su final llegará muy pronto de manos de los resentidos principalmente."_

Asuna: Hey! Pequeñazo apúrate no pienso llegar tarde por alguien como tú.

Byakuya: ¡Guarda silencio! No puedo dormir.

La chica se me acerca y me golpea (no es ninguna novedad) y salgo disparado hacia la pared.

Konoka: Dejen de pelear y ya vámonos.

Ni Asuna, ni yo la tomamos en cuenta y parece que la paciente y dulce Konoka le molesto esa actitud.

Konoka: Muy bien, los dejo. Me voy a juntar con Sec-chan.

Y se fue, pegando un fuerte portazo.

Asuna¿Ves lo que conseguiste? Esto me pasa por estar viviendo en esta habitación con un enano de 12 años.

Me vuelve a golpear aunque con la diferencia de que no salgo disparado hacia ningún lado.

Byakuya: Eso dolió ¡FENÓMENO!

Lo de fenómeno es porque ella tiene un ojo de diferente color que el otro (azul y verde).

Byakuya: Y no me digas enano, ya que sólo me superas por 3 años.

Asuna: Eso es suficiente para decirte así y por tu bien voy a hacer como que no escuché lo de fenómeno.

Seguimos discutiendo un buen rato, pero después nos dimos cuenta en la hora y nos fuimos rápidamente a Mahora Gakuen (una escuela-internado).

Parece increíble que una humana como ella pueda seguirme el paso sin ningún problema.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin capitulo 1

Los capitulos no son ta largos pero al parecer el fanfic nop jejej

gracias bye


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Introducción: Parte 2**

En el colegio…

Byakuya: Buenos días muchachas. Hoy día vamos a centrarnos en la historia de la alquimia.

Chisame: Lástima que algo tan entretenido esté a cargo de un niño que quizás que clase de humano sea.

Byakuya: ¿Dijiste algo Hasegawa-san?

Chisame: No, nada.

Byakuya: Mmmmmm… Muy bien, entonces comencemos. Asuna-san, dime¿quién para ti es el alquimista más importante?

Asuna: ¿Por qué yo? Por si es que no lo sabías hay 30 alumnas más.

Byakuya: Pero yo quiero preguntarte a ti.

Asuna: Pero estamos en un país libre y yo no quiero.

La hubiesen visto como se paró desafiante de su asiento y como me miró, en ese momento tuve una sensación de mucho nerviosismo y entonces…

Ayaka: Sensei ¿por qué se ruborizó?

Byakuya: ¿yo?, ah no es nada, sólo me dio un poco de calor. Asakura-san abre la ventana por favor. Y Asuna-san responde inmediatamente.

Asuna: Esta bien, solamente lo hago porque eres un crío. El alquimista más importante de la historia para mí es Homero.

Asuna-san debió haber visto mi cara, la cual estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada, ya que me golpeó con una sola mirada.

Byakuya: Bueno, no estaría mal si Homero en verdad fuese una alquimista, pero el problema es que él fue un poeta griego.

Asuna: Vaya, pero no le consta a nadie y menos a ti enano.

Ayaka: No trates así al maestro mono violento.

Asuna: ¡Qué dijiste¡Es mejor que te calles pedófila!

Ayaka: Mejor no hables, después de todo tú eres una adoradora de viejos como Takahata-sensei.

No me sorprendió que Asuna-san se lanzara encima de la delegada a golpearla y claro está que esta no se iba a dejar agredir fácilmente.

Fuuka: ¡Apuesto mi colación a la delegada!

Sakurako: ¡Yo la mía a Asuna-san!

Makie: ¡Yo apuesto mi jugo a la delegada también!

Se armó un gran jaleo (como siempre) y no pude pararlo. Tocaron la campana y todas, si todas (el instituto es de chicas totalmente) salieron corriendo del aula como si hubiesen estado encarceladas de por vida.

Setsuna-san se me acercó…

Setsuna: Sensei, necesito que me acompañe.

La seguí hasta los pies del árbol del mundo, un árbol, al cual le atribuyen poderes mágicos como poder juntar a 2 personas que se declaren a sus alrededores. Allí estaban el Director de la escuela y otras personas más.

Setsuna-san es una humana extraña, no sé por qué siento alguna energía anormal en ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Energía**

Mahora Gakuen, una ciudad escuela, en la cual hay sólo chicas, las que viven allí mismo, en una residencia especial para ellas, cada habitación cuenta con todo lo necesario para que vivan sin ningún problema tres personas, más bien dicho, tres muchachas, aunque mi caso es diferente, porque yo vivo con Konoe Konoka, la nieta del director de la escuela y con Kagurazaka Asuna, una niña muy violenta. En los alrededores hay diversos edificios para la entretención y estudio, frente al mar está la universidad de Mahora, pero a diferencia del instituto, esta es mixta. A las afueras de esta cuidad estudiantil hay un gran bosque, donde se hayan pequeños pueblos.

Todo lo mencionado pertenece y se encuentra bajo la soberanía del Estado de Central, una potencia en el arte de la guerra, la cual está aliada (aunque yo diría utilizada),con EEUU para acabar con todas las tierras del medo oriente, en especial con la India, para así dominar y mostrar poderío a todo el mundo.

Pero bueno, olvidémonos de esto, después de todo no me interesan los problemas de humanos.

Hay algo que resalta en la ciudad Mahora y que se ve de varias partes de central (esto deja claro que Central no es muy grande que digamos), es el árbol del Mundo.

Director: ¿Qué tal Byakuya-kun?

Byakuya: Señor Konoe, buenas tardes¿para qué me necesita? Y… si no es mucho pedir ¿quiénes son estas personas y qué hacen aquí?

Director: ¡Vaya muchacho!, me gusta tu curiosidad, estas personas son profesores y alumnos de la universidad y a ellos, junto con Sakurazaki –san y tú les encomendaré una misión.

Byakuya: Por favor, hable luego que lo único que quiero es saber.

Director: Tranquilo muchacho, si no es nada tan importante como para que te impacientes tanto.

Mejor no dije nada, porque cuando intenté apurarlo, se demoró más en decirlo.

Director: Sólo se trata de que vigilen a Mahora completo.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos.

Director: Hace unos días atrás se sintió una rara energía entrar acá y no se ha logrado identificar que es, por eso les pido que estén atentos, ya que podría ser algo extremadamente poderoso. Dejo de aburrirlo, se pueden retirar y recuerden, no bajen la guardia.

A decir "guardia" todos desaparecieron (parece que de verdad el aciano los tenía aburridos), pero bien, el abuelo de Konoka-san también se fue, solo quedamos Setsuna –san y yo en el lugar.

Setsuna: Esto es muy extraño, mejor no dejaré de vigilar a ojou-sama, podría estar en peligro. ¿Usted qué cree sensei?

Byakuya: Que hay cosas a las cuales se les tiene que restar importancia.

Me di vuelta y me marché. No le temía a esa energía, porque desde pequeño la sentía, aunque tengo que admitir que se ha vuelto más fuerte.

Creo que le preguntaré a ni-san donde entrenó.

* * *

gracias por las reviews, y en respuesta una reviews tengo que decir que byakuya estaria reemplazando a negi y tambien podria decir que byakuya sería un personaje medianamente mío ya que igual saco de referencia a otros personajes. 


End file.
